Transaction cards are commonly used in everyday life. Many people have bank cards that can be used to complete financial transactions (e.g., make purchases, obtain cash, conduct various transactions with a bank, etc.). Bank cards are popular given the wide range of merchants who accept them, the security of making purchases without having to carry cash, and the rewards and benefits often offered to the holder of a bank card by the issuing institution.
Cards are also used for a variety of other purposes. An employer may issue an identification (ID) card to its employees, which confirm each employee's relationship with the employer and may fulfill other functions, such as enabling employees to access secure parts of a building. Driver's licenses and other government-issued IDs are also used as proof of the identity of their holders. Library cards are used to access the holders' accounts with the library, allowing the card holders to check out books and, while a card holder checks out a book, enabling the library to identify which books the card holder currently has checked out and any fees that the card holder may owe to the library.
The abundance of cards that many people use in everyday life can present a challenge. Having to carry numerous cards at all times is inconvenient. If an individual chooses to carry only a small portion of his or her cards, the card holder risks leaving behind a card that he or she may need.